Surprise
by Wiell
Summary: Sedikit kejutan dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol tersayangnya. GS/ CHANBAEK/EXO. M- untuk jaga-jaga aja ya


**Kanada, 23 November 2018**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos melalui celah gorden. Paginya yang semula indah berubah dalam sekejap dengan dering ponselnya. Sungguh baekhyun ingin mengumpati sebelum mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

Rasanya seluruh sendinya nyaris remuk setelah kegiatan darmawisata kemarin. Ia diharuskan berjalan dalam waktu 3 jam untuk mencapai puncak gunung .

Tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel yang berada dinakas. Seketika rasa kantuk yang melandanya lenyap saat melihat sesuatu yang ditampilkan dalam layar ponselnya.

"Sialan" desisnya berbahaya.

 **Surprise!**

BabyXie

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. GS. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang dan merayakan pesta ulang tahun kekasihmu itu?" tanya Luhan untuk kesekian. Yang terus diangguki oleh baekhyun. Tangannya mengaduk jus alpukat yang tinggal setengah dengan sedotan .

Mereka diam menatap sekumpulan orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Sesekali saling melempar tawa dan gurauan. Banyak juga sepasang kekasih yang berjalan beriringan dengan gandengan tangan mesra ataupun sekedar merangkulnya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

"Ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kubantu?" tawar Luhan disertai smirk yang tampak menakutkan. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang nampak manis. Baekhyun menoleh cepat membuat helaian rambut pirangnya bergoyang, ia ikut tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah pesta makan malam yang romantis? Atau mungkin sebuah kue tart yang amat besar." Luhan menggambarkan kata besar dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia tertawa. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel dalam tas hijaunya. Menunjukkan beberapa tempat dengan nuansa yang romantis kepada baekhyun.

"Aku rasa itu bagus. Sebuah makan malam romantis dipinggir pantai" mata Baekhyun menerawang memikirkan hal yang mungkin indah terjadi. Ia menyelipkan helain rambut yang tersapu angin.

"Call" ucap baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan kita pulang kenegaramu?" tanya Luhan semangat.

.

 **26 November 2018**

Terdengar gesekan antara high heel dan lantai yang menggema disebuah dilorong apartement. Langkah Baekhyun berhenti tepat dikamar dengan nomor 61 itu. dengan lincah tangannya bergerak mengambil bedak dan juga lipstik didalam tas hijaunya. Ia memoleskan tipis.

Kemeja putih yang padukan dengan rok mini yang senada dengan tasnya menghiasi badan mungil itu. Rambut panjang yang biasanya digerai itu diikat ekor kuda. Terlihat manis dan cantik. Tangannya memencet bel beberapa kali.

Lalu muncul lelaki dengan bathrobe maroon dari balik pintu. Sebuah senyum muncul kala melihat wanita cantik itu. Tangannya segera memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. Mengajaknya memasuki apartement luas nan indah itu.

"Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak minta aku untuk menjemputmu?" protes lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu. Tangannya masih enggan beranjak dari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mau memberimu sedikit kejutan. Kau terkejut?" tanya Baekhyun jenaka. Ia tertawa lalu memeluk leher kekasihnya itu erat.

"Kau sungguh berhasil dengan baik, baek"

"Aku senang kau terkejut chan" tangannya Baekhyun melepas pelukan lalu menatap Chanyeol dalam. Bibirnya bergerak maju meraih yang selama 6 bulan ini dirindukannya. Bibir kekasihnya itu. Keduanya berpagutan mesra.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" tanya Baekhyun manja. Tangannya dengan nakal bermain disekitar tali bathrobe Chanyeol.

"Dirimu saja sudah cukup untukku"

"Ayolah.."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan kau memasak masakan kesukaanku, steak?"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan memasakkanmu, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis. Besok datanglah kepantai yang biasa kita kunjungi. Aku menyiapkan sesuatu disana untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum . ia mengedipkan matanya genit.

Chanyeol menatapnya berbinar, "Sungguh? Aku sangat bahagia" . "Terima kasih" lanjutnya pelan.

"Tak usah berterima kasih aku tidak tahu apa nanti akan suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan"

"Aku pasti menyukainya"

"Janji?"

"Tentu, aku janji"

.

 **27 November 2018**

"Bisa kau rapikan ini, ini sedikit miring min"

"Kau benar, tunggu aku akan memperbaikinya" Baekhyun menatap penampilannya didepan cermin full body. Matanya mengamati gaun merah tanpa lengan yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Tali spagetti yang melewati bahunya terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Rambutnya dikepang menyamping dan sedikit anak rambut disisi kiri dan kanan telinganya dibiarkan berantakan.

"Kau sempurna" minseok memuji hasil karyanya sendiri. Ia mengamati wanita cantik itu.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini, tentunya harus sempurna"

"Aku pikir ini sangat ... elegan. Sangat sayang jika terkena pasir, sepatumu itu" Minseok mendesah sedih.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan turun kepasir. Sangat sayang jika sepatu indahku ini kotor karena pasir."

"Aku bersyukur"

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, nama id Luhan tertera diponselnya. Jemarinya segera menggeser layar untuk mengangkatnya.

"Dia sudah datang"

"Aku kesana"

Ponsel dimatikan. Baekhyun meraih tas selempang hitam. Ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi dicermin.

"Aku mendoakanmu" teriak Minseok saat Baekhyun berjalan keluar yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Baekhyun.

Minseok medesis. "Anak itu"

.

Chanyeol sesekali melihat jam tangannya, matanya menatap steak dan wine dimeja makan. Dengan lilin yang menyala indah. Ia tersenyum senang, Baekhyun memang tidak berubah. Selalu memberinya hal yang romantis. Wanita penuh kasih sayang yang dipacarinya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dan selalu seperti ini saat dirinya berulan tahun, menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial. Ia piun juga menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial saat wanita cantik itu berulang tahun.

Awal pertemuan keduanya terbilang cukup unik. Diawali dengan Baekhyun yang salah memasuki mobil. Ya mobil mereka sama. Warna merah. Model dan merk nya pun sama. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun tiba-tiba memasuki mobilnya saat ia tengah keluar membeli minuman ringan disupermarket. Saat itu bertepatan dengan kunci mobilnya yang masih didalam mobil dan kunci Baekhyun juga didalam mobil. Beruntung ponselnya didalam mobil dan begitu juga ponsel Baekhyun. Setelah menghubunginya mereka sepakat bertemu dan disanalah keduanya mulai dekat.

Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya menuju dekat air laut. Tampak seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berjalan terseok-seok. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan pasti siapa wanita itu. Tapi ia cukup familiar dengan wanita itu. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung bergelombang, mengingatkannya pada..

"Kyungsoo" ucapnya keras. Kakinya berlari menuju laut yang dingin.

"Kyungsoo" teriaknya keras. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Air matanya bahkan semakin mengalir deras.

"Chanyeol" balasnya keras.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terisak.

"Kau tak apa?" tangan Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipipinya. Ia menggeleng.

"Baekhyun" . "Baekhyun, dia yang –"

"Bicara yang jelas Kyungsoo, badanmu terluka. Ayo kesana."

Saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, tampak Baekhyun yang sudah duduk ditempat Chanyeol tadi duduk. Dihadapannya. Meminum wine dengan tenang.

Lalu matanya menatap dua orang yang datang didepannya. Kaki mereka membuat kotor karpet merah dilantai. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Hey" sapanya tenang.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan badannya dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia terisak keras. Sesekali matanya menatap takut kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Licik. Itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Baekhyun, bantu Kyungsoo. Dia kedinginan" ucap Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun membuat wajah kaget pura-pura.

"Sungguh? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghangatkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kalian sering saling menghangatkan?"

"Baekhyun, apa maksudmu? Aku tak tahu"

"Kau sungguh bodoh atau munafik? Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan saat aku dikanada. Aku mengawasimu. KAU BERMAIN DENGANNYA CHANYEOL. AKU TAHU SEMUANYA. KAU MENGHIANATIKU. AKU MENJAGA HATIKU UNTUKMU TAPI KAU MALAH MENGHIANATIKU DENGAN JALANG SIALAN ITU" air mata Baekhyun tumpah, ia menangis keras. Teriakannya pada Chanyeol tak membuat hatinya lega. Dadanya masih membuncah marah.

"Baekhyun, kau harus mendengarku. Aku hanya terlalu membutuhkanmu saat kau tak ada"

"Kau masih berani mengelaknya? Kau sungguh berengsek. " Baekhyun menarik taplak meja, makanan dan wine yang terjejer rapi jatuh berantakan. Chanyeol mendekatinya, hendak memeluk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" cicit Kyungsoo dibelakang Chanyeol yang tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu.." cicitnya lagi, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku tak mencintai Kyungsoo dia hanya sebagai penggantimu sementara. Aku mencintaimu kekasihku" tangan Chanyeol meraih tubuh baekyun yang mulai tenang. Memeluknya erat. Mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang kali. Ia bahkan telah lupa dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau tahu apa yang tidak aku sukai? Penghianatan" ucap Baekhyun tenang. Raut wajahnya dingin. Tak menangis seperti tadi. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Dan kau melakukan hal yang kubenci"

"Baekhyun, bukan aku yang memulai tapi Kyungsoo. Dia menggodaku" Baekhyun berdecih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mengingat kembali dengan video yang dikirimkan oleh Minseok tempo hari. Video percintaan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya.

"Kau bahkan yang mengajaknya bercinta. Sialan" wajah Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Matanya melebar. Ia terkejut. Bibirnya bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Baekhyun.. maafkan aku"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Chanyeol dia menyiksaku. Dia mencambukku Chanyeol." Adu Kyungsoo dengan nada marah. Air matanya berhenti. Ia tak pantas menangis karena masalah seperti ini.

"Diam Kyungsoo" gertak Chanyeol.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun. Lalu datang Luhan dengan membawa cambuk besar. Dibagian talinya ada darah yang telah mengering. Ia tersenyum sinis menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat menjijikan.

"Ini, pakai sesuka hatimu" Luhan memberikan cambuk yang tadi dipegangnya. Sedikit menjauh untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan yang akan dimulai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan cambuk itu baekhyun" Chanyeol mundur. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun pintar beladiri. Jika ia mengambil cambuk itu. Lehernya mungkin saja patah.

"Kenapa kau mundur? Kau juga harus merasakan rasanya dicambuk seperti Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan belum merasa puas mencambuk Kyungsoo. Sayang sekali. Karena tadi ia pingsan duluan" Baekhyun berujar sedih. Lalu tersenyum layaknya psikopat.

"Sungguh menarik" Luhan bahkan memberi tepuk tangan kepada Baekhyun yang tengah mencambuk dengan brutal kedua manusia yang sudah bersujud dibawah kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau hebat" Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu matanya menatap dua manusia yang berpelukan dengan darah yang mengalir ditubuh keduanya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya"

"Itu gunanya teman" lalu kedua wanita itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

END

.

a/n:

selamat malam.. edisi dibuang sayang.. hehe

terima kasih ;D


End file.
